Sera difícil hacer que te perdone
by Iara-Hero
Summary: okey luego de tiempo que no me conecte, eh de hacer un fic, no tan hard no tan dramático, pero mucho amor, que para mi es lo importante ...


perdon , esto es especial y por eso haré, de nuevo, este fic dedicado a la persona que quiero , y espero que de verdad me perdone... 3

* * *

— un idiota, imbécil, no se puede comparar el odio que le tengo — tenia un muñeco del héroe lleno de agujas clavadas, como un muñeco budu — lo odio!

/ En el trabajo del héroe que trabajaba de periodista/

— se sentía incomodo y no sabia porque y cada cuanto se removía, intentaba terminar la noticia, pero era incomodo — mmmm, que pasa? —se estira la remera para haber si tenia pelos de animales o algo que le molestara pero no encuentra nada — ffuuuu , cuando llegue a casa me bañare ~ —agarra su celular y mira, no tenia ni mensajes ni llamadas estaba vacío, lo cierra— cuando me va a dejar verlo ...

/ En el centro de la ciudad/

— el peliverde caminaba por la calle con el ceño fruncido, enojado con la vida , parecía que fliq lo iba a poseer su cuerpo, bueno no, pero faltaba poco— putos todos... — al no ver el camino se choca con un menor—

— este parecía que le gustaba mucho los dulces, por eso se enojo cuando el peliverde le tiro su helado— QUE TE PASA!? ESTAS LOCO? , AHORA ME COMPRAS UNO!

— ni siquiera se quien eres, piérdete y clávate un cuchillo en el ojo — se da vuelta para ir en la dirección contraria—

— no! ahora me lo compras — este niño, Nutty, le agarro del brazo para que no se valla y lo estiro—

— esto causo que Flippy se convirtiera en Fliqpy, se dio vuelta y lo agarro del cuello elevándolo, haciendo que empezara a dar arcadas buscando aire— escúchame pen**** no vine aquí para que un niño maricón me venga a molesta, así que deberé sacarte del camino —le sonríe de una forma psicópata sacando una granada sacando la tapa y se la pone el la boca—

—el niño ya lloraba, le tenia miedo, y no quería morir solo su helado de vuelta— MM-MMM!

—de la nada el peliverde ve un rayo azul y que el menor no tenia la granada, la buscaba hasta que ...— D-did?

—el héroe agarra la granada y la come , no haciéndole efecto ninguno, cuando deja al pequeño irse mira para atrás viendo como una navaja venia hacia el a toda velocidad pero lo esquiva— aaah? —se había quedado impactado cuando se dio cuenta quien era— F-fliq?

—los dos se dieron vuelta mirándose a los ojos el militar parecía enojado , pero el héroe parecía alegre de volverlo a ver —

—AAAAH! —dio un grito de guerra avanzando hacia este con el cuchillo con la intención de apuñalarlo—

—El héroe siente la navaja y lo mira al militar para luego...reír?— te extrañe~

—ah? — se había sorprendido— yo no! , ahora vete maldito egoísta!

—ladea la cabeza y se le acerca a su boca rozando sus labios— egoísta? porque , si eh pensado en ti siempre ... que no quieres tener otra noche como la de ese día ?

— NO VETE! —le caen lagrimas— solo me usaste! maldito! —no se le entendía mucho hablaba raro ya que no paraba de llorar—

—p-pero que te pasa?, nunca te usaría ... —se preocupa por el menor , y la gente empiezan a ver que pasaba porque el militar lloraba, todos pensaban que el héroe se volvió malo, este se da cuenta que lo empiezan a ver de mala manera — a-am f-fliq ... podemos i-ir a otro lugar para hablar?

—PARA QUE?! PARA QUE TE SIGAS APROVECHANDO DE MI ?! NO! — este empieza a correr a dirección contraria de donde iba intentando volver a su casa solitario , como siempre lo hacia antes de que apareciera el peliazul —

—el héroe quedo entre medio de toda la multitud perdido de donde iba el menor— F-FLIQ! ...

/Hasta que Did puedo saber donde se encontraba su amado , paso el tiempo , y se iso de noche hasta encontrar la casa/

—golpea la puerta—

—quien es ?— de poco animo lo decía , igual no iba a abrir la puerta, no quería ver a nadie—

— Splendid ... Splendid Hero ... — apenado— p-puedo pasar?

— no—cortante —

—quiero hablarte, déjame que te explique lo que paso —seguía golpeando la puerta—

—que parte de "no" es la que no entiendes? —agarra su guitarra y empieza a tocar, no una canción , sino solo las cuerdas —

—suspira y se escucha un silencio, parecía que se había ido ...—

— hum ,,, por fin se fue ...

— hace un hueco en el techo — ya perdóname~ no quería que pienses que te había dejado , te juro que no me olvide de ti ...

— MI TECHO! QUE HICISTE!?

—mira hacia arriba— ah , bueno perdón por eso también. Igual lo que quiero es que ... me perdones nunca mas te haré sentir así! :le hace una reverencia como si fuera alguien importante, bueno para el si —

—D-Did por favor n-no hagas eso — se sonroja leve—no quiero verte ...

—lo mira y se levanta rápido para abrazarlo y besarle— enserio no quería hacerte sentir así —lo besa— perdón.

—D-DID —solloza mientras que lo abraza— nunca mas me lo hagas!

— te lo prometo —lo besa apasionado ya que el militar le perdonaba, era una perfecta oportunidad para demostrarle que de verdad lo amaba, decidió en empezar a quitarle despacio la ropa mientras lo besaba—

—aaah ~ — dio un leve gemido entre jadeos y se le abrazo a el—

—al estar desnudos los dos el héroe empezó a embestirlo fuertemente contra la pared al militar ya que este le pedía mas, dando jadeos—

—el menor se dejaba dando gemidos y dejando que el mayor le besara el cuello mirándolo con lujuria y pidiendo mas—

—le da un beso al correrse dentro de este dando un pequeño gemido y sonriendo le— te amo flippy ~

—al sentir el liquido caliente dentro de el se corre igual, correspondiendo el beso entre jadeos— y-yo igual ...

...mi héroe ...

* * *

okey no hubo tanto hard, pero chic enserio para mi es mas importante el drama que el sexo -_- ... bueno espero que le aya gustado 3  
**PAZ Y AMOR PERRAS! (?)**


End file.
